The 'Milk' Game
by Joey103
Summary: The rules are simple: Anyone who could make Gray drink milk, even just one small sip, is the winner.


_**/Author's Note/**_

**Another random idea from my random brain. One shot. Haha.**

_**/Disclaimer/**_

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Not mine.**

* * *

_**/The "Milk" Game/**_

"Miraaaaaa!" Natsu bursted in to the guild. "A glass of fresh milk, pleeease! I'm thirsty!"

"Alright. Here you go, Natsu." Mira smiled and handed him the milk.

"Thanks!" Natsu grinned and drank the milk very fast. "Phuaaahh~! Nothing beats fresh milk!" The fire mage put the glass back on the table, satisfied.

"What's so good about that _disgusting_ drink, huh?" Gray, who'd been sitting there before Natsu came, raised his eyebrow while sipping his tea.

"It's _NOT_ disgusting, you ice-freak!" Natsu banged the table and pointed his fore-finger at Gray's face. "You're the one who's stupid enough for not liking milk! No wonder your brain has never grown up. Lack of calcium! Hahaha!"

"_Ehem_. As far as I know, calcium helps _bones_ to grow up, not _brain_! That's why you're still brainless until now, flame-head!" Gray shoved Natsu's hand.

And so, the fight started between them. That's until Erza stepped in to the guild. "What's going on here, boys?"

"N-nothing… W-we're just…warming up, r-right, Natsu?" Gray grabbed Natsu's shoulder in a friendly way.

"A-aye…, Erza… F-friends.." Natsu was shaking while patting Gray's shoulder.

"They're just quarreling about milk." Mira explained. "The point is, Natsu loves milk, while Gray doesn't like it at all."

"Really, Gray? You don't like milk?" Lucy suddenly came asking from nowhere.

"Yeah! He's stupid for not knowing the joy of milk!" Natsu pulled himself away from Gray.

"Well, I'm not a milk lover myself, but I agree milk is somehow delicious and healthy." Erza nodded.

And then, almost everyone in the guild started talking about milk and laughing at Gray, making him felt irritated. "_Great_. Now milk is like the most delicious thing in the world and I look like the stupidest person ever for not liking it. Thanks to that hot-head."

"How about… If we made a game~?" Mira smiled innocently. "It's called: _The 'Milk' Game_." The guild was silent, and Gray's jaw dropped. Then Mira continue her explanation. "The rules are simple. Anyone who could make Gray drink milk, even just one small sip, is the winner. And the present for the winner is, _free_ foods and drinks for a whole day~."

"_WHAT_?" Gray screamed in disbelief.

"FREE foods and drinks? Then count me in!" Natsu raised his hands eagerly.

"Me too! I've always wanted to try 'Fairy Dragon Steak'. It's just too expensive to buy." Lucy giggled.

"Free strawberry cakes for a whole day!" Erza's eyes had already sparkled with strawberries.

"Juvia wants every foods from Gray-sama's lips! Kyaaahh~!" The water mage fainted after finishing her statement because of excitement.

"G-guys… You're all joking, right?" Gray took a step backward.

"Then, let the game begins~!" Not hearing Gray's protest, Mira blew a whistle (where did she get that?) as a sign to start the game.

"I think… I need to _get out_ of here…" Gray tried to sneak out from the guild.

_SLAM!_

A wooden table flew beside his face and slammed the wall. "Not so fast, dude." Gajeel smirked after he threw the table, and he's now holding a glass of milk.

_S-seriously?_ Gray started sweating.

"Gray-samaaaaaa~!" Juvia suddenly tackled Gray and pinned him on the floor. "Here's your milk! Gray-sama could drink it from Juvia's mouth! Juvia bets even Gray-sama couldn't resist it~!" She drank the milk and leaned her lips closer to Gray's.

Just a few more inches before Juvia's lips touched his lips, "Ice Make! Clone!" Gray made an ice-clone of himself and let Juvia kissed his clone, making her lips glued to the ice.

When he got up, someone grabbed his shoulders from behind. "L-loke! How could you! We're partners, aren't we?"

"Sorry, Gray. But my master's order must be obeyed. Haha." Loke laughed while holding Gray's hands and shoulders.

"Thanks, Loke!" Lucy winked and approached them, holding a glass of milk. "Now, Gray. Be a good boy and drink this milk. Just one little sip and this will all end."

"No way!" Gray immediately huddled his body and tossed Loke forward from his back, making the Lion Spirit flew and hit Lucy.

"Aaaaahh! My handsome face!" The milk was splashed all over his face.

"Kyaaaaa! Get off of me, Loke!" Lucy strucked down under Loke.

Gray ran toward the door to get out from the now 'crazy' guild. As he touched the door to open it, a sharp sword stabbed the poor wooden door between his right middle finger and ring finger.

"Aaaaaahhh!" The raven pulled away his hand from the door and jumped backward, until he hit something behind him and heard a _'clank'_. The ice mage gulped and turned his head slowly. "Ha-…haha… E-erza…"

"Drink this milk or you're gonna face your _worst nightmare EVER_!" Erza held her glass of milk too hard. Hard enough to crush the glass into tiny little pieces. "Dammit! I'm too vibrant!"

When the red haired knight was focusing on the shattered glasses on the floor, Gray took that as a chance to escape from Erza's swords. _Thank goodness Erza's too powerful!_

Gray couldn't rest even just for a little while since everybody in the guild started attacking him with the milk and they _'accidentally'_ destroyed almost half of the guild. After a few hours of the 'crazy milk' fight…

"Mira! Another milk!" Everyone shouted.

"Sorry, guys. The bar has ran out of milk." Mira smiled sadly. "Then it means, no winner?"

"Hah! Finally!" Gray laughed. "Just admit it, guys! I don't like milk! And no one could force me to drink that _disgusting-sticky-white_-thing!"

_BLAM!_

Suddenly, the guild's door was kicked open. It was Natsu. And he's bringing a lot bottles of milk he could get from the markets and stores.

"N-natsu?" Lucy was confused. "Oh, right! He's not even here when we're fussing around."

"Time to get the FREE meals!" Natsu charged towards Gray with full speed. "Eat these milk, ice-block!"

"Never!" Gray braced himself for the impact and ready to launch a counter attack. "Ice Make! Spiky Cocoon!"

Gray made a spiky ice cocoon in front of him under Natsu's feet, making the all the bottles shattered and the milk was all splashed on Natsu's body.

The fire mage fell down because of the slippery floor. "Yuck!" He quickly sat himself down after recovered from the fall while lashing his body. "Look what you've done, ice-block!"

Yes. Gray was looking…or rather, _staring_…at Natsu's…wet…_sticky_…body.. His clothes were also drenched by the milk, making Natsu's body '_printed_' very clear to be seen from outside his clothes.

"Now I'm all…WET! Damn you, exhibitionist!" Natsu licked his lips to clean them from the sticky milk.

Unconsciously, Gray also licked his lips._ Okay… Right now… I reaaaaallly wanna taste THAT milk…_

"What?" Natsu raised one of his eyebrows and tilted his head, confused by Gray's sudden froze.

Suddenly, Gray grabbed Natsu's hand and lifted his body up on his shoulder, carried the pink haired boy like a sack of…potatoes. "What the heck? Put me down, ice-block!" Natsu tried to struggle but fail.

"Okay, guys. You win. I couldn't resist the…_tempting_ of milk. I'll enjoy my 'milk' now. Thanks!" Gray smirked as he licked his milky thumb.

And then, the guild door closed, leaving the half-destroyed guild and the members frozen.

**_=====the'milk'game=====the'milk'game=====_**

_The next morning…_

"Good morning!" Gray came in to the guild in excitement. Not far behind him, Natsu followed slowly with his…limp body.

Gray quickly sat on the table in front of Mira. "Fresh milk please, Mira!"

Mira smiled and handed him a glass of milk. "Wow, Gray. So you've turned out to like milk now? Hehe."

"Not just like." The ice mage gulped all the milk and cleaned his lips with his hand. "I _LOVE_ it! Hahaha!"

Natsu dropped his body on the seat beside Lucy and rested his head on the table.

"W-what happened, Natsu? Why do you look so tired?" Lucy asked hesitantly. "Happy told us you didn't come back home last night. And your body…it's full of…h-_hickeys_?"

Natsu just sighed and groaned. "That jerk, Gray… I've never though he…would like milk _that_ much… He really…_'enjoyed'_ the milk.." The fire mage blushed as he finished the sentence. "I didn't go home because I…couldn't walk… Well, you know, right? Haha…"

Lucy blushed and made an '_o_' since she understood what the boys had…_done_..

"Natsu~! What do you want to eat and drink now, dear? By the way, congratulations for winning the game! Hehe~." Mira giggled at Natsu.

"Yeah, congrats, flame-head! Wanna _share_ milk?" Gray smirked at the grumpy Natsu who could barely move and only threw a 'you-jerk!' face to the ice mage.

_**==THE END==**_

* * *

**_A/N:_ Sorry for the OOCness..^^;**


End file.
